


Cause nobody saves me baby the way you do,

by zapliams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapliams/pseuds/zapliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam liked his quiet time. He liked quiet even more when zayn was right there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause nobody saves me baby the way you do,

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this. This is my first fic/drabble on here. I wrote this in like 30 minutes okay.  
> I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Title from "Fireproof" by One Direction. I know the title doesn't really fit, but okay.

Liam was always able to bring himself to speak or act out when he knew he needed to. He would dance around stage like a mad man, or do most of the talking in interviews because he knew he could handle the answers to the questions asked better. But he really enjoyed the moment when he arrived to his hotel room, or back to his own room at his house. Liam loved his quiet the most.

He knows people tend to think of him as a talker, as someone that was the opposite of quiet really. When situations come where Liam is mobbed by people, or in any large crowds he gets nervous. He wasn’t claustrophobic like Niall, or shy like Zayn, Liam had the case of social anxiety. His social anxiety wasn’t extreme like the ways others had it, but it was there, always there.

He’d fidget with his hands in interviews in hopes that it would relax him, it hardly ever worked.

 ~

The boys knew Liam was a bit of a quiet person since they met him back in the X factor. He was always a bit drawn away from the rest. They knew it wasn’t because he didn’t like them; it was just the fact that he didn’t ever really know what to say.

It was later on that he found safety in his boys, especially in Zayn.

Zayn was his rock. The older boy was always there to save Liam was himself when he began to reside too deeply in his own mind. It was odd, liam always thought, that the quiet, shy one was out here helping him. Even though Zayn was quiet, and his was shy, Zayn was fearless or that’s what Liam always believed. He knew Zayn was dealt a lot in his younger years and it has made him into a better man than any of those jerks that were cruel to him.

Zayn was always the best there ever was for Liam, from the very first time he curled up around liam as they watch Toy Story. It will always be his second best memory; the first was Zayn kissing him for the first time.

 ~

“What movie do you wanna watch, Li?” His boyfriend asked softly, breaking liam from his thoughts. Zayn had movies spread out all around him from where he was seated on the floor of their living room.

It was the cutest sight Liam had ever laid eyes on. Zayn was wearing one of his old sweaters, and a pair of tight, plain white boxers. His hair was let out of its usual top bun making his hair fall softly in front of his face.

“Leeyum,” Zayn groaned when he hadn’t answered him, “Do you wanna watch Guardians of the Galaxy again? Or do you want to watch something else?”

Liam was silent for another minute before asking, “Can we watch Toy Story, Zayn?” His boyfriend only gave him a sweet smile before searching for the movie, and putting it in the DVD player.

He shifted a bit to allow Zayn some room on the couch but it proved to be useless because the older boy just flopped down on his lap and made himself at home. Liam wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him tightly to himself as the opening credits to the movie began to play. They both basked in the comfortable silence around them as the movie played quietly in the background, neither of them bothered to turn it up.

Shifting a bit, Liam rested his forehead against Zayn’s shoulder. He wasn’t really interested in the movie, only really interested in spending time with Zayn. Liam loved these moments, where they really didn’t need to speak to one another just soaking in the comforts of each other’s company.

“I love you,” he mumbled, suddenly overtaken by his feelings. He kissed Zayn’s shoulder softly, before moving to his neck, behind his ear, his jaw. He could feel Zayn’s cheeks rising as he began to smile, the smile that was reserved for Liam. He felt the older boy turn in his arms, and hands touch his cheek gently. Zayn gave him a soft kiss, another, and another before turning back around. “Watch the movie, li,” he said softly. Giving Zayn another kiss on the cheek, Liam leaned back and got comfortable on the couch.

Later that night when they were laying in their bed, and Liam was close to falling asleep, he felt a pair of lips touch his. “I love you too,” he heard his boyfriend whisper, “I always will.” Too tired to speak, Liam just wrapped the smaller boy tighter in his arms. This time, with his boy close to him, Liam let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow me on Tumblr @princelyliam


End file.
